luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatima/Boss
Fatima is fought multiple time through out the story, the only time that she didn't is the battle in Chapter 28 Extinguised Flame 'which you will fought Althea instead if you choose to side with Fatima. Chapter 3: School of Engagement For this battle, you might want to level up until each unit is level 5 or more. Deploy Rina and Rasche then start the battle. Start by killing the two Golems in lower area first, then go for the Bombs. Beware of the Bombs if they have low HP they will use Explosion to deal massive damage that may instant death on you. Now the Succubuses will start moving so use Rina and Althea to took them down from distance. Fatima will then start casting Dark Pierce and Gravity Ice, the latter inflict freeze status but can only be used when your units is next to each other by two panels or closer. She has low defense so attack with Rasche and Roland before she can use '''Black Frost, '''which is lethal at this point. Stratagy Honestly? You don't need a Stratagy for this. All you seriously need to watch out for is listed above. Best thing to do? Weaken the Golems near the area, and allow Roland to get the final blow. Try and get Roland to have 100 or 200 DP. Again, watch out for the Bombs, they will take a nice, solid 70+ (at the minimum, and if your lucky...) with Explosion. Lure Fatima out with Althea, or Rina, and once Roland's turn comes, run in there, and Engage into Rune Flame Knight and just smack Fatima around with Rune Flame (Which if your level 5 or above, as per reccomended, you should be hitting a nice... 150+ At the minimum). Tack that on to the 100+ Damage Rasche should be dealing at this point (120+ Usually at level 5/Javelin Spike), mixed in with Althea's magic, and Fatima can fall in a single round of attacking. It's also advised to do the side mission in town for a helmet for Roland and Rasche, and possibly some Lapis Seeds to boost Attack/Magic. attackwhipch3.PNG|Attack with whip darkpiercech3.PNG|Dark Pierce Chapter 6: An end to Enigmas Both Kaph and Luna are available in this battle. Roland, Luna and Althea are restricted units due to storyline. Since Luna can waterwalk, she is totally immune to Phantasms attack! Though not to Succubi and Water Elementals and since all of the latter unit has Drought Charm, Luna's attack is 100% useless against them. Targeting Fatima is suicidal if your're low leveled so avoid her and Phantasm first. Kill all of the other units before targeting Fatima. If she's low on HP, she'll immidately switch to Gravity Ice, which is still a pesky spell if it freezes a single unit, let alone a group of units. If you level up Dia enough, she can help with Luna to remove freeze status from the frozen targets. Fatima has low defense so Rasche can deal massive damage against her. Stratagy This is one of the tougher battles at this point, specifically because if your not exactly a high level, Fatima will wipe the floor with you. Again, the stratagy is listed above, but this can be considered an alternative approach. Since Luna is a solid unit here, try keeping her on the defensive, and mainly keep her to heal. If your feeling gutsy enough, once all of the other units are dead, send her in to draw Fatima out. Since Luna is the Tide Witch, she has a naturally high Res, making her a perfect "Magic" Iron Wall. Dia's Element is Light, naturally. Since Light and Dark do not get along that well, Dia is a prime offensive target against Fatima. However, the same applies to Fatima, as she'll deal higher damage against Dia. Thus, this is a double-edged situation; do you use Dia as support? Or do you run in there, and have her damage Fatima as much as she can, while Luna heals? And of course, that leads to an even more thoughtful predicament. Do you bring Dia along so Roland can switch to Rune Light Knight? Or do you resort to Rune Flame Knight with Althea for more damage? Of course, Rasche is very highly reccomended for this battle. His physical strength, matched with Fatima's Low Defense, mixed together with possible attack boosting Lapis Seeds, makes for a very high damaging Rasche. But do be careful, as if Rasche takes a magic hit... Expect to hear ''"Hold on... ... Time out..." ''coming from him, after a few hits. The two real questions you have to ask yourself for this fight are; ''"Do I bring Dia along?" ''and ''"Do I go with Fire or Light for Roland?". Screenshot fatimach5darkpierce.PNG|Dark Pierce fatimach5gravityice.PNG|Gravity Ice fatimablackfrost.PNG|Black Frost:Shadow Frost power! fatimach5blackfrost1.PNG|Shadow Frost power! Chapter 11: The Gathering Darkness Due to elemental system, if you bring Dia in to the battle Fatima will now keep targeting her. Grouped unit will be crushed with Gravity Ice so be vary. By now, Dark Pierce shouldn't be anymore problem so don't be afraid to spread your party member. Have Pip use Health Cure for any unit frozen by Gravity Ice and has Luna Purifying Water will remove it and healing at the same time. Attack Fatima with Shine Bullet and Stinger to deal massive damage toward her. If you're having any problem, buy DrivePill and give it to Dia and has her unleashs Rev-Ray to quickly defeat Fatima. Screenshot la2fatimaboss3attack.PNG|Attack with whip la2fatimaboss3darkpierce.PNG|Dark Pierce la2fatimaboss3gravityice.PNG|Gravity Ice Fatimablackfrost.PNG|Black Frost:Shadow Frost power! la2fatimaboss3FD.PNG|Shadow Frost power! Chapter 13: Of Magic and Might Pop will join the party in this battle. She, Roland and Althea is restricted unit. One thing before this battle is to 'level up 'Althea to at least level 23 so she will learn Ignis Blaze and really useful to this battle.By now Kaph should also learn Healing Art so that when he isn't attacking, he can help with healing instead. Has Roland and Dia casts Protection on themselves so that they can endure physical attack from the enemy. Althea should casts Ignis Blaze on the Succubus so she can't heal her companion. Pop can uses Rise instead of Protection to increase her evasion and Kaph can paralyze foe with Paralyze Shot. Once again Rev-Ray is very effective against Fatima but an alternative is also possible with Roland's Rune Flash. Also, if Pop has low chance of damaging enemy, use Land Strike for "accurate magic blow". Last thing, '''Seed Shot is not magical based. Screenshot fatima13attack.PNG|Attack with whip fatima13darkpierce.PNG|Dark Pierce fatima13gravityice.PNG|Gravity Ice Fatimablackfrost.PNG|Black Frost: Shadow Frost power! fatima13blackfrost.PNG|Shadow Frost power! Shadow Frost Spa Part 1 The party members will start in the middle of the area, with Fatima and the Dark Kopins will stay still, except Paro that will keep moving toward player. Sursprisingly, main threat in this battle is not Fatima but Paro. Even high level Aulmorde or Arnogia will have problem in defeating Paro without FD so use Freeze Stone on him instead to easily defeat him. For the six Kopins on left and right side can easily be dispatched with Ignis Blaze, Shine Bullet and Photon Axis. Inaluna can also cast Barrier and Lightspeed to raise Elulu's stat so she can help with healing, though note that Elulu still has very high magic defense so Barrier might not be necessity. After some times, Fatima will run out of the upper area and casts either Gravity Ice or Freeze Dust on the party so caution. Attack her with Glen's FD Crimson Bite will easily defeat her without much problem, but be sure to get rid of Pucky and Nafeshia first with Levi's Falcon Rage. With this, you can defeat her before she unleashed Black Frost, which is still annoying for Inaluna and Arnogia. A Unison with Glen is also very helpful. Wind-elemental and Dark-elemental are highly not recommend for this battle due to element disadvantage and Scintilla Charm. La3fatimafreezedust.PNG|Freeze Dust La3fatimaingame.PNG|Black Frost: Shadow Frost's power! Part 2 Quickly defeat the Air Kopin in the bottom-right corner by casting Shine Bullet, Aqua Squall and Photon Axis. Since they will become hindrance later so defeating them will be you first priority before they start to kill Glen and Aulmorde with Kopin Storm and Kopin Poke. One main trick is, once Glen reached his turn, attack Fatima with Burning Road. As Glen with high technique will usually has about 50-50 chance of hitting Fatima but will definately destroy the Golden Kopin. This will lure Fatima down the pillar and attack Glen with Freeze Dust with will deal about 200 damages. You can then easily defeat her with Unison with Arnogia or using Arnogia's final FD, Soul Break on Fatima backside to inflict massive damage. Double Blitz is once again a good option since it ignores her high evasion and always hit. The rest of Dark Kopins can be defeat one by one with Levi and Aulmorde. Just be sure to avoid Kopin Void by standing each unit far from each other by at least 3 panels. Screenshot La3fatimaboss2attack.PNG|Attack with whip la3fatima2gravityice.PNG|Gravity Ice la3fatima2freezedust.PNG|Freeze Dust Category:Luminous Arc 2 Bosses Category:Luminous Arc 3 Bosses